


Distractions

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Anders was working on his manifesto when Lily leant over and plucked the quill out of his hand.





	Distractions

Anders was working on his manifesto when Lily leant over and plucked the quill out of his hand.

  
“Lily- give me my quill!” He said, standing up and reaching for it.

  
“Anders, you’ve been writing all day. It’s not good for you.” Lily sighed, ducking under his arm. Anders turned and took a step forward, trapping Lily against the desk.

  
“Give me the quill.” He murmured. Lily tilted her head upwards and leant forward.

  
“Make me.” She whispered, flicking the quill behind the desk. Anders smirked, reaching around her to push his manifesto aside before lifting her onto the desk.


End file.
